Inventive concepts relate to a semiconductor device, and more particularly, to a semiconductor device including a capacitor.
Along with the significant development of the electronics industry and user demand, electronic devices have smaller sizes and larger capacities. In particular, for a semiconductor device including a capacitor to have a high degree of integration and a large capacitance, increasing the capacitance of a capacitor is desired.